


Doughnuts

by briwd



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwd/pseuds/briwd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for NFA's Weekly Drabble Challenge, based around the word 'doughnut': another reason not to put Ziva behind the wheel…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnuts

The crime scene was at the back of the vast parking lot of the mall, and Tony was hungry.

"ZIva, I want a doughnut," Tony said to Ziva, who was driving the MCRT's van.

Tony meant for her to stop near the entrance, so he could make a quick run inside to Dough Nuts.

Instead, Ziva yanked the steering wheel, and the van's rear tires rotated in a circle around the front wheels, with the speedometer going as high as 80 mph before she stopped.

McGee rolled down the passenger window and puked.

" _WHAT. WAS. THAT_." shouted Tony, in shock.

"You wanted a  _doughnut_ , did you  _not_?" Ziva replied, with a giggle.

In the distance, Ducky and Palmer stood next to the dead Marine.

"Mr. Palmer, I believe that will be the  _LAST_  time Ziva drives the van," Ducky said to his assistant.


End file.
